


It Shines So Sometimes

by TerraCody



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Drawing, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fluff, Headcanon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: Petra is ready for the White Heron Cup, and her class is ready to stand behind her in support. However, she cannot anticipate the support and adulation she receives from her classmates.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 9





	It Shines So Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. I wrote this because I wanted to go back to light-hearted fluff after writing a lot of angst for the last few stories (though I seem to have a knack for writing angst). While this fanfic is about the White Heron Cup, as you can see from the tabs it’s also about the Ignatz/Petra pairing. I find this pairing to be cute and charming, and I love that in their paired endings they both achieve their respective dreams. I hope you enjoy this story.

_7th of the Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180_

“Look, Petra!” Ferdinand von Aegir’s gaze had immediately shifted towards the entrance of the Knights Hall. The words he’d been speaking were already forgotten. “The Professor is here! She must be looking for the house representative for the White Heron Cup!”

Petra Macneary followed his gaze and indeed saw Professor Byleth had come into the Knights Hall. Petra noted that Byleth spotted Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Dedue Molinaro further away and quickly made her way towards them. “The contest for the Fódlan dancing, yes? I have very much skill in dancing.”

”Oh, but it isn’t just skill Petra! You have to have _charm_ to win the White Heron Cup!” Ferdinand pumped his fist with conviction. “And while you are quite the charming young lady, _I_ excel in both Fódlan dancing and exuding charm! I feel would be the most perfect candidate as the house representative!”

Petra looked at him. “Many excuses Ferdinand, but when you speak that you have charm I often see other students in...ah, anger with you.”

Ferdinand flushed, and rubbed at his head awkwardly. “I, uh, would call those misunderstandings Petra. I do not incite anger in others, not intentionally. I instead try to use my charm to win them over.”

”Dorothea has said that your charm has, uh—forgive the term ‘dead’. She said that your charm has dead.”

Ferdinand visibly wilted upon hearing that. “Sh...She really said that?”

“Hello.”

Both Petra and Ferdinand turned to see Professor Byleth standing there. “Good morning, Professor!” Ferdinand greeted her.

”Good morning, Ferdinand,” Byleth said, giving him a small smile. Petra found herself moved by that smile. “I’ve actually stopped by because of the White Heron Cup.”

“Ah, the ball!” Ferdinand quickly interjected. “It reminds me of my first such event, back in the Imperial capital. It was held by my father, the prime minister. I really showed off my dancing skills! Everyone was quite impressed with me!”

”Dancing of Fódlan is not the same as dancing from Brigid,” Petra said thoughtfully. “The reason is maybe that the music has many differences. In Brigid, dancing is different for each person. Our dancing has vigor and ferocity. There is no speech of technique for our dancing.”

“I’m glad for both of your enthusiasm,” Byleth said. “I—”

”Do you see what I am trying to say here?” Ferdinand interrupted enthusiastically. “Do not make me beg you...Please, choose me as our representative for the White Heron Cup!”

Byleth looked at him. “I’m sorry Ferdinand, but I have someone else in mind.”

Ferdinand looked so disappointed that Petra felt sorry for him. But he quickly recovered and shook his head. “Hmph. If you really think someone is better suited for it, I will not argue.”

”I harbor much interest in the dancing of Fódlan,” Petra said. She felt bad to speak up when Ferdinand was just rejected, but she believed that Byleth came there and brought up the White Heron Cup to them for a reason. _If not Ferdinand, then she surely means to ask me!_ “Very much. Are you choosing me to represent at the White Heron Cup? Or are you not?”

”Actually,” Byleth said, though her wore an embarrassed expression as she addressed Petra. “I apologize for being impudent Ferdinand, but I _would_ like Petra to be the Blue Lions house representative.”

”Really?!” Petra said, clasping her hands. She couldn’t keep the joy from her voice.

”No, that is an excellent choice!” Ferdinand said, waving a hand. He revealed nothing in his voice or expression. “I clearly put you on the spot just now, so the fault is mine!”

”I will display all that I have learned,” Petra promised. “I will grab the victory!”

Byleth nodded and smiled. “I’m glad this pleases you, Petra. Professor Manuela mentioned that we can practice together, so if you have time now we can practice in front of the Classrooms.”

“I have much to be learned,” Petra said, nodding. “We will now practice the dancing, okay?”

”I know we can trust you to get victory for us,” Ferdinand added.

* * *

Petra saw many students practicing their dancing in the courtyard. She did not know though if any of these students would be representing the Black Eagle or Golden Deer Houses. She knew that Claude would surely be the house representative for Golden Deer because all of his former classmates had joined the Blue Lions. Edelgard and Hubert however were still in the Black Eagles, so it would surely be one of them.

_Lady Edelgard will most chance be the house representative for Black Eagles. Hubert does not seem the person who would...enjoy the dancing._

_”Understand that I mean no disrespect by this. But it is a fact that you are far beneath her. Make no mistake about what would happen if you were to raise your banner in revolt against her. She would crush you mercilessly.“_

Petra frowned deeply and dug her fingers into her arms.

“Petra?” She looked up when she heard Byleth’s voice. Byleth still wore her usual blank expression but she had concerned in her eyes. “If you’re concerned about being the house representative, I don’t mind asking someone else.”

”No, I am quite good,” Petra reassured her and marched herself into the courtyard. “I am ready for the practice!”

”Okay, good,” Byleth said, moving to stand in front of her. “I’ll have you start with—”

”Professor, watch out!” Petra shouted when she saw movement behind Byleth. Byleth didn’t flinch and barely moved when Ignatz Victor walked straight into her from behind. While she remained standing, Ignatz unfortunately fell to his knees (but at least his glasses stayed on) but the book he was holding flew out of his hands and landed at Petra’s feet.

”Ignatz, are you okay?” Byleth swept down to help him stand up.

”Y-Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Petra wasn’t paying attention to their conversation though, as she was looking at Ignatz’s book. When it hit the ground it had opened to a random page. Petra quickly noted that it was a sketchbook and not a textbook, and she was stunned at the image on the open page. The unfamiliar face of an extremely beautiful woman stared up at her. She knelt down and picked up the sketchbook. The woman’s face looked so realistic and perfect that Petra couldn’t look away from her.

”A-Ah, Petra!” She looked up and saw Ignatz rushing over to her. He fell down to his knees in front of her, his face flushed with embarrassment. “T-That book is mine! Could you give that back, please?”

”This is your drawing?” Petra asked him. She turned the sketchbook around to show him the drawing. “This woman is very beautiful. Is she, ah, your marriage-partner?”

Ignatz’s face turned darker crimson, and his brown eyes went very wide. He snatched the sketchbook out of her hands and clutched it to his chest. “N-No, not at al! Not a marriage partner! She’s not real!”

”You drew a face of a woman who is—ah, illusion?”

Ignatz nodded jerkily. “Right! I must ask you not to look in this book again!”

Petra blinked slowly, and she had a feeling is discomfort in her chest. She swallowed thickly. “I have made you upset. I have apologies for you for making you feel so bad.”

Ignatz shook his head, and seemed to calm down. “No, please don’t apologize to me. _I’m_ the one who was rude, I’m sorry.” He stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he helped her stand up, and Igantz looked between her and Byleth. “Since everyone is dancing out here, am I right in assuming that Petra is going to be our house representative for the White Heron Cup?”

Byleth nodded. “I felt that she was the best candidate from our house.”

”I have not much learned of Fódlan dancing, but I have great enthusiasm to learn,” Petra said.

Ignatz nodded and smiled. “I think you’re absolutely the perfect candidate for our house, Petra.”

Petra felt heat on her cheeks and she gave him a searching look. “You are honest, Ignatz?” The question caused him to blush again.

”So you chose the house representative, Professor?”

They looked up as they saw students emerging from the Golden Deer house. Lysithea von Ordelia led the way, though she was quickly followed by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Behind them was Hilda Valentine Goneril trailing from a distance. “I think the whole thing is a giant waste of time,” Lysithea said heatedly when she reached their group. Petra noticed Ignatz flinch at her presence out of the corner of her eye. “But if Petra can win for us then I won’t complain.”

”I think it was an excellent choice, choosing the Princess of Brigid as our candidate,” Lorenz said, giving a toss of his head. “The Dancer class excels in swordsmanship and charm, and while _I_ myself excel in both fields there is no denying your talents with a sword Petra. And as a princess, charm must come naturally to you.”

Petra thought it was strange that Lorenz spoke so readily about charm when she found herself repelled by his attitude and not charmed by it. But she nodded to him for politeness sake. “I...have gratitude for your compliments, Lorenz.”

”I am actually surprised that you didn’t choose Hilda, Professor,” Lysithea added less than tactfully. “Hilda’s done nothing but gush about the White Heron Cup even back when we were all in Golden Deer. She—”

”I’m not interested in the White Heron Cup.” Hilda had made it over to them and was examining her fingernails as though she looked bored.

”Wait, you’re _not_?” Lysithea asked. Even Lorenz looked surprised by her statement.

”Oh, I can never say no to attending a party,” Hilda said good-naturedly. “But the White Heron Cup is too much work for me. Petra will be fine.”

”If all of you do not think I can get the victory,” Petra said. “Maybe I—”

” _Petra_ ,” Hilda interrupted, forcing a smile at her. “I’m serious. I don’t want to dance. It’s too much effort. You’re better for it than I am, and I know you’ll win.”

Lysithea looked surprised by her demeanor, but a flicker of rage briefly crossed Lorenz’s face. Petra was puzzled as to why he was angry, but just as quickly he snapped a smile back on his face as Hilda breezed past him and grabbed Petra’s hands. “But I _will_ be doing your makeup for the White Heron Cup! You’re not allowed to lose to Edelgard, got it?”

”She’ll be competing against _Claude_ too,” Lysithea said pointedly. But Hilda only smiled at her. “Claude doesn’t wear makeup.”

”I-I think the whole point of competing is to not lose to anyone,” Ignatz said quietly.

”All right, all right,” Byleth said, clapping her hands together. “It’s time for us to practice! You can watch but please refrain from commentary!”

”I’m going back to my room to look at my makeup,” Hilda said, stretching her arms over her head. “Petra, I’ll find the best color palette for you!” She off in the direction of the Dormitories.

”I’m going to the Library,” Lysithea huffed. She gave Petra a sideways glance. “Good luck.”

”I would like to stay and observe,” Lorenz said. “I’m quite good at dancing, so you can trust my feedback to be val—”

”Lorenz,” Byleth gently interrupted him. “I asked for no commentary during the practice. After practice though, I leave it up to Petra if she would like feedback on her dancing.”

”Let me see how best I am at the dancing,” Petra said, nodding.

”C-Can I also observe?” Ignatz asked quietly. He shifted a little where he stood. “I promise to keep quiet.”

Petra found herself smiling at him. “I have gratitude that you would like to see me dance, Ignatz.”

”No gratitude for me, though?” Lorenz asked, looking offended.

Petra blinked with confusion. “I mean no offense, but have we said words to each other before now?” Lorenz flushed with embarrassment.

”Come on, let’s get started,” Byleth said, gently waving Ignatz and Lorenz away. “It’s still early, so we can use the afternoon to practice.”

Petra nodded. “That would please me greatly.”

* * *

_16th of the Ethereal Moon_

Petra was pleased to see all of the students of the Blue Lions House follow her to the Central Building for the White Heron Cup. She was surprised though that Hilda had not been the only person interested in doing her makeup for the contest. Both Dorothea and Mercedes had expressed great interest in applying makeup to her face, but unfortunately all three of them had disagreed on what the best color palette was for Petra. Thankfully they came to an agreement without any arguing and all three of them applied their own touch. Petra thought her face felt greasy, but she tried to avoid touching her face as to not smear the makeup. 

She was taken to a corridor where the other representatives were waiting, and she wasn’t surprised to see Claude von Riegan and Edelgard von Hresvelg already there. “Oh man, the Blue Lions messed things up!” Claude complained dramatically. “They should’ve followed our leads and had Dimitri be the house representative!”

”Well it wouldn’t do them any good to not act when they have the advantage,” Edelgard said thoughtfully. “Especially after Professor Byleth recruited everyone from _our_ houses.” She smiled though at Petra. “It is nice to see you though, Petra.”

Petra nodded stiffly. “Thank you, Lady Edelgard.”

”That’s not fair of you to say!” Claude feigned wailed, wiping away phantom tears. “You at least have Hubert to keep you company! I’m all by my lonesome in the Golden Deer House!”

”Do not expect to get sympathy from me when you only have yourself to blame for your current position,” Edelgard responded, brushing her hair aside.

”Oh so judgmental, Princess,” Claude said mockingly, though he was grinning. “Why must you always think the worst of me?”

”We have thin walls,” Edelgard responded bluntly.

Claude’s smile left his face but briefly, but he recovered and held his hands behind his heads. “So the White Heron Cup, eh? I don’t plan on losing.”

”Neither do I.” Edelgard didn’t mention the change of subject.

”I will not be failing,” Petra agreed, though she was confused. _What was that about the walls? Did Lady Edelgard hear something? Who is beside her in the rooms?_

”But I _am_ surprised Hilda didn’t fight you to be the house representative,” Claude said idly. “She constantly talked about the White Heron Cup when she was in Golden Deer.”

”Hilda, ah, said the White Heron Cup had too much work,” Petra said. “She said she was unpleased with the effort.”

”Ah.” Claude left it at that.

”I’m also surprised that Dorothea didn’t campaign harder to be the house representative,” Edelgard said. She look at Petra for a prolonged moment and paused. ”Petra, are you wearing makeup?” She sounded both surprised and delighted. “You look great! That was Dorothea’s work, wasn’t it? Dorothea used to pester me about wearing makeup when she was still with the Black Eagles. I think I recognize your eyeshadow as being hers.”

”Yes, Dorothea had a, uh, touch with makeup,” Petra confirmed. “So did Mercedes, and Hilda.”

”My goodness. All three of them hounded you for a makeover? You have my sympathies.”

”It was not unpleasing. I had enjoyment from their work.”

”Mind if I take a look?” Claude asked idly. He looked at her face and nodded. “They did a nice job. Not that you need makeup or anything, but Hilda did a nice job with that stuff that girls line their eyes with.”

”Eyeliner,” Edelgard offered.

”Yes, Hilda did that,” Petra said. “How could you see?”

”Lucky guess.” Claude laughed to himself.

”Have you spoke to your grandfather recently?” Edelgard asked Petra suddenly. It was but as simple question but it gave Petra a cold feeling. She swallowed thickly before responding. “I have, uh, ran a letter to my grandfather. He—”

”Ladies and Sir.” Professor Manuela Casagranda quickly approached them. “It’s time.”

“I dunno,” Claude said dramatically. “Can we really trust the judges to be impartial? I mean, both Shamir and you joined the Blue Lions, Professor Manuela. And you were once the Professor of the Black Eagles. _And_ the other judge is Alois, who’s going to be very obviously biased towards Teach. Just be honest, do the Golden Deer stand a chance?”

Manuela laughed haughtily. “Don’t be a man of so little faith, Claude. We’re here to judge based on skill and charm, and as faculty members it’s our jobs to be as impartial as possible.”

”Well, now that I have _those_ reassurances I have no reason to be worried!” Petra didn’t quite believe in Claude’s sincerity though. The tone of his voice made her think he was being untruthful.

 _There is no problem. I will get the_ _victory!_

* * *

When they finished the dancing, they were called back out after the judges had voted. Manuela gave her vote to the Blue Lions (and she sounded quite moved in her analysis of Petra’s dancing). Shamir however very matter-of-factly gave her vote to the Black Eagles. Alois Rangeld announced his choice though as he announced the winner, and his pick wasn’t really surprising.

”The Blue Lion House!”

Petra was overjoyed at having won, but she kept herself composed. “Everywhere, dancing is dancing. This is the proof!”

“I will concede that you did the best of us,” Edelgard said politely.

”I didn’t stand a chance,” Claude said, his tone just as polite.

Petra was presented the silver trophy of the White Heron Cup whilst her House clapped and cheered. She was pleased to have received the victory like this, but before she could join her class to celebrate, Manuela took her by the hand and led her up to the second floor of the Central Building. “Becoming a Dancer isn’t just a fancy title,” she told Petra. “You’re going to be given invaluable training to learn skills unique to the Dancer class. And you will be assigned clothes to distinguish you from everyone else.”

”Clothes?” Petra echoed as Manuela took her into the infirmary. It was empty save for two outfits that were hanging up.

”These are Dancers outfits, for male and female Dancers,” Manuela said, pointing to each dress in kind. “As you are the winner this year, you will wear this.” She took the female Dancer’s outfit down from the line. “The style may be...outlandish for Fódlan standards of fashion, however Dancers need to wear loose clothing with gentle fabrics so that it will not hinder their mobility.”

Petra couldn’t help but smile as she held the dress in her hands. “I...I am delighted by this! This dress reminds me greatly of dresses from Brigid!”

Manuela smiled at her. “Then this is perfect for you.”

It took very little time for Petra to dress in the new Dancer’s outfit, and then Manuela took her back downstairs to show her off. Petra’s smile brightened when she saw her classmates and they cheered and clapped when they saw her. Professor Byleth and Dimitri were at the front of the crowd, and Byleth surged forward to grasp her hands. “You look _fantastic_ , Petra!” Petra was moved by how excited she looked. “Congratulations!”

“I am so proud of the hard work you put into your performance Petra,” Dimitri said, smiling and nodding. “Outstanding job.”

”Oh my gosh, you look so beautiful!” Hilda ran to her side and raised Petra’s right arm. “These colors complement you perfectly, and the fabric feels nice!”

”You sound jealous Hilda,” Leonie Pinelli said teasingly.

”Oh, I’m not jealous,” Hilda responded, albeit a little too quickly.

”Well _I’m_ jealous,” Dorothea Arnault said overly dramatically as she moved to Petra’s left side. “Pink is such a flattering color for you, Petra!”

”I have thanks for the, uh, compliments,” Petra said.

It wasn’t too long afterwards that Petra was whisked off to the Blue Lions Classroom for further celebrations. Byleth and Dimitri had invited Claude, Edelgard, and Hubert to join in (especially since the Blue Lions now comprised of students from both Houses) but all three declined.

“I appreciate the gesture but I must get an early start for Lecture tomorrow,” Edelgard said.

”I lost, so I’m going to go back to my room and cry,” Claude joked.

”I dislike parties strongly,” Hubert said.

Petra felt guilty that she was...relieved that Edelgard and Hubert decided not to join them. She felt guilty because though she was a political hostage of the Empire, both Edelgard and Hubert had in their own way shown her kindness and compassion in the past. However, she could not deny though how...uneasy both Edelgard and Hubert had started to make her feel in the final days of her being part of the Black Eagles.

_And Hubert, he...his words sounded dangerous to my life. I do not believe I gave him reason to threaten me, but he **did** threaten me that time. I have great gratitude to Professor Byleth for taking me from that place._

Petra did notice though that her former Black Eagles classmates were also not disappointed that Edelgard and Hubert retired early. The former Golden Deer classmates however _did_ seem disappointed that Claude did not join the festivities, the exception of course being Lorenz. Hilda had kept her distance from Claude and watched him leave with a pained expression. Petra had wanted to know if she was okay but it didn’t feel right to ask her. Byleth however did go over to speak to Hilda, and Hilda visibly relaxed as they spoke. 

But everyone had fun and sang and dance. Most everyone had wanted to dance with her, male and female, and she was happy to oblige. Felix Hugo Fraldarius outward refused to dance with her, which didn’t surprise her, however Ignatz _did_ surprise her by declining her offer to dance. He spent most of the celebration at his desk and drawing in his sketchbook. When Petra leaned over his desk he had immediately closed the book and she hadn’t been able to see the sketch he was currently working on.

 _He must be drawing the fact of that, uh, illusion woman,_ she decided. When she moved away from him though Yuri Leclerc gently took her hand. “May I have this dance?” His mischievous smile was so inviting that she couldn’t help but smile back.

But they couldn’t celebrate for too long as they had Lecture the following morning, so after about an hour of dancing and celebrating the class dispersed back to the Dormitories. Petra stayed behind to thank her classmates individually for their support. Ferdinand accepted her handshake but brushed a kiss across her knuckles. “Forgive me for not supporting you,” he told her discreetly. “Tonight proved that you were the better choice than I was.”

”I had no offense,” Petra said, just as discreetly.

Lysithea also apologized for her “rudeness”, but Petra was not bothered. Finally everyone had left except for Dimitri and Byleth.

”I am quite relieved that you were chosen as our house representative for the White Heron Cup,” Dimitri told her. “The Professor had teased me last week that she had chosen _me_ , but I know that had I been chosen I would not have done as well as you, Petra.”

”You give yourself too little credit,” Byleth said, patting him on the shoulder. Dimitri visibly started at the contact but Byleth didn’t seem to notice. “I’m so proud of you, Petra. Thank you for working so hard.”

”You must have the thanks,” Petra protested, shaking her head. “You gave me best help with your lessons. And you had many, uh, tea times with me. The lessons and the tea I feel helped me much today.”

”Well, we do have lecture tomorrow,” Dimitri said. “We should head to bed.”

”Right,” Byleth said, nodding. “Petra, I understand that you’ll be doing lessons for the rest of the week in learning Dancer skills. As such you’re excused from lecture. I’m looking forward to seeing your new skills in action.”

Petra nodded and smiled. “As am I.”

She followed Dimitri and Byleth towards the door, but then paused in her tracks. Neither Dimitri nor Byleth noticed though and continued on until they exited the classroom.

Ignatz was still at his desk drawing. He was so intent on his work, his glasses slipping down his nose, that he hadn’t noticed that everyone else had left.

Petra was once again curious at seeing his new drawing of the phantom woman. She stepped as quietly as possible towards him, her bare feet not making any sounds on the floor. Ignatz didn’t notice her presence this time, and this allowed her to move behind and look over his shoulder. What she saw though made her gasp aloud and step back.

”Ah!” Ignatz cried out, quickly closing his sketchbook. He stood up and turned around, blocking his sketchbook from her view. “P-Petra, what are you doing?! I—” he looked around in confusion. “Wait, where did everybody go?”

”Everyone retired to bed,” Petra told him. She gestured to him. “Ignatz—was that my face on your book?”

Ignatz flushed deep crimson and he adverted his eyes. “I...uh...” he floundered for the right words to say but couldn’t think of anything.

”I am not displeased. I had surprise though that you had drawn my face instead of the beautiful face woman.” She held out a hand. “May I see my face, please?”

Ignatz looked like he was in pain, and he groaned quietly as his brow knitted. He seemed deeply embarrassed, which puzzled Petra because she wasn’t upset with him. After a moment though he snatched up the sketchbook and flipped it open to the page he was working on. He handed it to her. “I-It was just something I started on.”

Petra stared down at her own face on the page, and she felt heat on her cheeks. Her face looked pleasing to look at in the drawing; her eyes were closed and her expression was relaxed. A small smile was on her lips. “Who was I having the dancing with when I showed this face?” She asked Ignatz.

”T-The Professor,” Ignatz said. “Although y-you also made that expression when you danced with Dorothea. And Ashe.” He added.

Petra smiled. “I had no knowledge that my face could look like this. You make me look beautiful. Your glasses must make everything much beautiful.”

”Petra, you _are_ beautiful,” Ignatz said, but then he blushed harder. “I-I, uh, what I meant was is that this is your real face. My glasses didn’t enhance anything. If-If you think you look more beautiful on that page, it probably means you’re more beautiful than you think.”

”You are a good friend, Ignatz.” Petra idly flipped the page.

” _No—!_ ” Ignatz suddenly wailed.

”My face is here too,” Petra said with confusion. She had flipped to the previous page. “You drew me many times tonight, Ignatz?”

”That...” Ignatz hid his face in his hand. He looked faint. “I...I drew that when you were practicing with Professor Byleth last week.”

”Ah, I saw now,” Petra said, looking at the drawing closely. “I have my uniform collar here. So, you have drawn me much Ignatz?”

”I-It’s just these two,” Ignatz sputtered, raising his hands defensively. “I swear to the Goddess and all of creation that I’ve only drawn you twice! I am sincerely so sorry for drawing you without your consent! I won’t do it again, I swear!”

”But I like my faces here,” Petra protested softly. “I had no knowledge that I could look like this. If it pleases you to draw me, I have no protests. It would be very much good if you, ah, finish my faces.”

Ignatz relaxed, though he still looked embarrassed. He fixed his glasses on his face. “It...It doesn’t bother you?”

Petra shook her head. “I am filled with gladness that you see beauty in me. Here.” She handed him back the sketchbook and took a seat at the bench next to his desk. “Let me give you help to finish the drawing.”

”A-Are you sure?” Ignatz quickly sat next to her.

Petra nodded and closed her eyes. “We will need to sleep shortly, but I would be pleased to help you for a quick while.”

”I...all right.” Petra heard him open the sketchbook. “I-I’ll do the sketch from your practice session since it’s almost finished. Will that be okay?”

”Of course.”

”O-Okay.” Petra felt Ignatz tentatively touch her chin. “Would it be all right if I move your head to the right angle?”

”You may do so.”

”T-Thank you.” Ignatz adjusted the tilt of her head to the angle he needed. “Try to give me a small smile. Not so much,” he said. Petra relaxed her smile as small as possible. “That’s perfect, Petra. Now...ah, could you open your eyes just a little?” 

Petra complied, and even while half-lidded she felt a warmth in her chest when she saw Ignatz’s relieved and eager expression. “That’s absolutely perfect, Petra. Don’t worry, I’ll work quickly. It’s just a couple of touches that I need.”

”I do not mind if you need bigger time.”

“Thank you for this, Petra. This is truly a privilege.”

Petra held herself still and tried to maintain the right expression. Ignatz scribbled quickly into his sketchbook, but he looked up from time to time to look closely at her face. Petra found that she enjoyed his scrutiny, and despite his protests she felt that his glasses had to have powers that allowed him to make such a beautiful drawing of her.

”There!” True to his word, Ignatz finished as quickly as possible in five minutes. He showed the drawing to Petra. “It’s finished!”

Petra was moved by how beautiful her face looked on the page. She looked even more beautiful than she had before. _Does my face really have this beauty? I am unbelieving._

She was startled when Ignatz began tearing the page out of the sketchbook. “A-Ah, should you do that? You may lose the page if you take it out.”

Ignatz shook his head and presented it to her. “I-I want you to have this, Petra. I started a drawing of you without your permission, but it’s because of your permission that I finished this. The least I can do is gift you this drawing.” He laughed softly. “You can call it thanks and a congratulatory gift for winning the White Heron Cup.”

Petra accepted the drawing, unable to stop smiling. She looked up and quickly threw her arms around Ignatz in a hug. “I have gratitude for your kindness, Ignatz! Thank you!”

Ignatz was stiff in her arms though and his arms hung in the air as though he didn’t know if he should hug her back. “Y...You’re welcome, Petra.”

Petra released him and looked down at the drawing. “I must send this to my grandfather! He must be pleased to see this!”

”O-Oh, if you want to send this home I can assist you with that,” Ignatz perked up. “I have an envelope you can use.”

Petra nodded eagerly. “I must run this to grandfather swiftly! I will tell him that you drew my face and he will be pleased!”

”I certainly hope he will be pleased that I drew you.” Ignatz stood up, and meekly offered a hand to Petra. “It’s late, so we should retire. W-Would you like me to show you to your room?”

”That would please me,” Petra said, accepting his hand. 

“My room is on the way to yours, so we can stop by there first to get the envelope if you like.”

”I would like that very much.”

They left the classroom together with Ignatz taking the lead, however Petra saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Ignatz saw it too and screamed and jumped back into Petra.

“You’re both out late.”

Petra stiffened when she saw Hubert von Vestra emerge from one of the pillars near the Black Eagles classroom. Petra kept an outward expression of calm but she discreetly grabbed Ignatz by the back of his sleeve. “Good evening, Hubert. I am much pleased to see you.”

”Are you now?” Hubert asked her coldly. “Congratulations on your victory, Petra. You danced beautifully tonight.”

”I have thanks.”

”But you must forgive me for being puzzled. You see, you are a political hostage of the Adrestian Empire. You enrolled in here at Garreg Mach in the Black Eagles House per the insistence of Duke Gerth, and at the discretion of Lady Edelgard. And yet here you are.” He gestured to her. “Having joined the Blue Lions, representative of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I hope you know how this looks.”

”I...have no understanding,” Petra said uneasily.

”You, as the Princess of Brigid, left the Black Eagles House without consulting Lady Edelgard, the future Emperor of the Empire. You, as the Princess of Brigid, are now the student of a House from an entirely different country than that _your_ country have vassalage to.” He moved closer to them. “It would be interesting to know the motives of your actions, Petra.”

”I have no motives—”

”You should be quite careful. One might think that your _foolish_ move out of the Black Eagles House and into the Blue Lions House is an underhanded tactic to try and win an alliance with Faerghus.”

A cold chill overtook Petra, and she dug her fingers tighter into Ignatz’s sleeve. “I must have apologies for being foolish. You must know though that I have joined the Blue Lions b...because of my sword.”

”Sword?” Hubert echoed humorlessly.

”The Professor has great skill with the sword,” Petra said quickly. “I-In the Black Eagles House, I was alone with the sword. Professor Byleth has given me great help with the learning of the sword. That is why I left. I f-feel no great feelings for Dimitri, or Faerghus.”

Hubert stared at her for a long moment before he spoke again. “I see. Lady Edelgard will then be pleased that you were driven by a selfish desire for self-improvement, and not because you were looking to betray her.”

”Say!” Ignatz suddenly shouted hoarsely, grabbing Petra tightly by the hand. “We really must be on our way! Petra is very, very busy as my model you see!”

”Model?” For the first time Hubert looked confused. He looked at Petra. “...So, it was vanity drove you from the Black Eagles House then?”

”Quite!” Petra said, ignoring the insult and snagging onto the excuse. “Ignatz has great skill! Look at my face here!” She showed him the drawing.

Hubert looked at it in silence. “That is uncanny.”

“Thank you, good night!” Ignatz squeaked. He took off running, pulling Petra with him. To Petra’s relief Hubert didn’t follow them, but they didn’t stop running until they reach Ignatz’s room. They both paused to catch their breaths, but Ignatz grabbed Petra’s shoulders before they both recovered. “H-He threatened you, Petra! We need to tell Professor Byleth!”

Petra grabbed his wrists and shook her head. “Please, do not speak to the Professor! That is not unlike Hubert’s other words!”

”He’s threatened you before?!”

”Hubert has, uh, difficulty I think in using words with people,” Petra said. “His words may seem unpleasant, but he has also used good words with me before.”

Ignatz looked towards the Classrooms warily. “W...He thinks you left the Black Eagles House to form an alliance between Brigid and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

”I had not.”

”But does Edelgard think that?”

”I...do not know.” The cold feeling was spreading inside Petra.

Ignatz looked at her. “Someone should tell the Professor about this. O-Or Dimitri, even.”

Petra swallowed thickly. “I-I will tell them about the suspicions so that they may, uh, have words with Edelgard. I know that Dimitri would not want, ah, bad understandings between the Empire and the Kingdom.”

”In the meantime, stay away from Hubert. He frightened me, and he didn’t even say a word to me. I know he frightened you too.”

”I—”

”In fact, I’ll pick you up every morning from your room from now on,” Ignatz said earnestly, though his face was flushed. “I won’t let him bother you again. Maybe Raphael can join us, too. Hubert won’t go near you if we’re with you.”

Petra smiled at him, feeling some of the tension ease from her. “You are a great friend, Ignatz.”

”Y-You’re my friend too, Petra. That’s why I want to protect you.” He opened the door to his room. “Here, I’ll get the envelope and escort you to your room. Come inside so that you’re not standing outside alone.”

”I have gratitude for your care.” Petra stood near the doorway and watched Ignatz look for the envelope. She looked outside but didn’t see Hubert. _That filled me with fear. I have great thanks that Ignatz was with me._

Ignatz pulled open a drawer but yelped when it came loose and spilled the contents onto the floor. Petra laughed quietly. _I will have words for the Professor and Dimitri, but I won’t tell them about the threat. It would make things more bad than they are. And it is Hubert just being Hubert. He has great love for Lady Edelgard, so I have no surprise for his words._

She looked down at her Dancer outfit, and then at the drawing of herself, and smiled faintly. _I..am greatly glad though that I left the Black Eagles. Would I know these good things if I was still there? May have, but I know them now outside of it._

”Got it!” Ignatz announced, holding up the large envelope. “Are you ready, Petra?”

Petra’s smile broadened as she looked up at him. “I have readiness for anything.”


End file.
